elystiafandomcom-20200213-history
Locations
Description This template is used to standardize and simplify the addition of image credits, whether used as a caption for an image thumbnail or article infobox, or used as in the image's description page on the File: namespace. This template is designed to behave differently based on where it is used and what parameters are defined. * When used in the File: namespace, it detects that a ''' tag is not needed, so all of the content appears on one line, and the image's description page is automatically added to the artist's category under Category:Fan art. * When used in other namespaces, will generate a reference in the group "art". * When the artist, source, or permission is missing, then an error message will generate and the page will be autocategorized as needing attention. '''Dependencies * Requires or to be included somewhere in the article when a reference is included. * Used within . ** The new artist category template contains a standardized format for File: page image descriptions. When used, those image descriptions are actually transcludable, meaning that instead of copy/pasting the art caption from an image page, you can just transclude the file page. Comparison example: Syntax To create an art caption, paste this code where desired: Parameters * }: Indicates whether the image is a screenshot, in which case the "Fan art of " phrase will be omitted, and permission will not be needed (under the assumption that the screenshot is a part of a larger work, used as "fair use" for illustrative purposes). Entering any value (such as "1" or "true", or even "0" or "false") will activate this setting. ** For screenshots, the } may include wikimarkup, such as an . End-of-sentence punctuation must be added manually, unless using , which includes a terminal period. ** Warning: If no artist is provided for a screenshot (since it is optional), then the template may confuse the unnamed parameter containing a source for the artist. To avoid this confusion, always use "source=" to specify which parameter contains the source information. * }: Indicates whether to omit the "Fan art of " phrase. Entering any value (such as "1" or "true", or even "0" or "false") will omit the fan art phrase, otherwise it is applied. This is useful in the case of photographs or official artwork, and any desired introductory text may then be added to }. * }: Indicates whether to format the caption as a screenshot. Entering any value (such as "1" or "true", or even "0" or "false") will use the } or } parameter only, and everything else will be omitted. No artist, source, or permission is needed. * }: The subject of the art, i.e., the name of the person or item, a description of the event, or the artist's title. Accepts wikilinks and other wikimarkup. * }: The name by which the artist wishes to be credited, or if not known, the artist's real name, or if not known, the artist's common username. Automatically links to the artist's category on this wiki. * }: The URL for the page or post where the artist shared the work, preferring the original version or version most directly controlled by the artist. * }: Any additional information, which will be omitted from the caption but included in the reference. However, if the reference is omitted due to } being defined, then } will be displayed in the caption. * }: The URL evidence of the artist granting permission for the piece to be used on this wiki. ** If an artist has granted blanket permission, then do not include }. This template will automatically collect the permission from the artist's category page, where the URL will be surrounded in "onlyinclude" tags: http://www.artistpermission.url ** The } parameter will override the category-based blanket permission. * }: Indicates whether to omit a reference. Entering any value (such as "1" or "true", or even "0" or "false") will omit the ref tag, otherwise it is applied. On a page, } forces to true, which allows the image's page to be transcluded into other articles with full functionality. Using Unnamed Parameters For convenience, this template will substitute unnamed parameters for }, }, or }, in that order. For example: * If }, }, and } are all three omitted, but unnamed parameters }, }, and } are used, then subject=1, artist=2, and source=3. * If } and } are defined but } is not, then source=1. Examples Basic Fan Art Caption Standard usage as a caption on an article: :...produces... References: Image Page Description This template can be used as the description on an image's description page, like this: :...produces... Official Art, Photos, and Otherwise Not Fan Art This template can be used for images that are not fan art, such as photographs: |Taliesin Jaffe |https://www.instagram.com/p/6WLmjXw15A/ |more=Contract written by Matthew Mercer and "signed" by the player characters. }} :...produces... |Taliesin Jaffe|https://www.instagram.com/p/6WLmjXw15A/|more=Contract written by Matthew Mercer and "signed" by the player characters.}} References: Screenshot Captioning a screenshot is much like non-fan art, but it does not require an artist or permission: |source= }} :...produces... .}} References: Missing Source: Citation Needed If no source is given, this template automatically includes the template: :...produces... Permission Needed If permission is not detected on the artist's category page, and if } does not provide a URL, then a note will display that permission is needed: :...produces...